


They Have Women Agents?

by twinpeaksistoomeantoowls



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinpeaksistoomeantoowls/pseuds/twinpeaksistoomeantoowls





	They Have Women Agents?

She had asked Dale to drinks. He said yes without thinking, assuming it was business related, maybe she had something to tell him, maybe she wanted to plan out their next moves. They could talk about the FBI, being framed, being so eager to get his position back, and then thinking about what it would be like to settle down in Twin Peaks. He said yes to all of this, and because deep down he liked talking to someone from his life before Twin Peaks, anyone who knew the man he had once been.

Things progressed though, and as they got to talking about more than business and as they had a few more drinks Dale realized that this was more than a business engagement, and furthermore, that there was something between him and Denise. But he didn't mind it, and she could tell, and so when they had paid the tab and got in the same car and entered the hotel together. It just seemed natural for them both to go to Coopers hotel room. Together. 

  
  


She pulled her torso over his running her hands through his hair, disturbing the gel and causing it to stick up a little. “Can I kiss you?” she asked, looking at him so softly. Dale smiled 

“I’d like that very much.” he said. She leaned down and kissed him hard, like she needed it, like she had been waiting to ask. God she was good, Cooper could feel her heart beating against him under her shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. She kissed a little harder, and Dale pushed his tongue against hers. She ran her hand up the back of his neck and pulled him closer, he felt himself groan into her lips, he couldn’t help it. In a moment Denise pulled out of the kiss. Cooper took this opportunity to sit up against the headboard. 

“Let's get you out of some of this.” he gestured to her clothing.

“Go ahead.” She replied, smirking at him. He raised his eyebrows but also smiled.

“Cheeky.” She was wearing a blouse with a few buttons at the collar, which he undid carefully. He could feel her looking into his eyes, even when he was looking down. He met her eyes and pulled the blouse up over her head, and she raised her arms for him as he did. She did have a bra on, but it was obvious that there was nothing in it. She was also shaved completely under her clothes. He ran his hands up her sides and pulled her closer to him. 

“Hey you don’t mind that I’m a man under all this do you?” Cooper stopped for a second and looked at her, she sounded worried not as bold as she had been in the bar, or when they were kissing. He was gentle but firm.

“Denise, I’ve seen a lot of things in my life, and frankly if it doesn’t bother you it doesn’t bother me.” She smiled, reassured, and then leaned in real close.

“That’s good Coop, I'll make sure you don't regret it.” She straddled his lap as if to prove her point, and he could feel her erection under her sensible skirt. God, Dale realized that he had been very hard, for who knows how long, and rocked his hips up against hers. He could see it on her face, still very close, that she had liked it as much as he had. 

“Well why don’t you show me?” he whispered, lost in her eyes, feeling her breath on his lips. She didn’t answer, but stood up on her knees, removing the contact from his crotch, to his dismay. 

“Alright, lie back down,” Dale scooted back down the headboard so he was properly on his back. Denise ran her hands down his chest. She lingered at his scar where he had been shot, but quickly went back up. She went slow over his nipples, which made Dale unconsciously gasp. She smirked and then lowered her head down to his chest and took one in her mouth. Oh he moaned at that, she was so slow and careful, so sensual. She moved to the other one, taking her time. 

“Well you're getting me awfully worked up.” Dale said breathily. 

“I see that” she said dryly, looking at his erection. He laughed, and she smiled up at him. She pulled her skirt off, revealing a black pair of panties which barely contained her erect member. She did the same to Dale, lingering a little too long on the fly, until he bucked up against her hand. When they were both in their underwear she straddled him again and lay forwards slowly to kiss him again. She also started moving her hips against his, in a way that made Dale catch his breath. Denise moaned, and Dale ran his hands through her hair as the kiss became more passionate. Their bodies fit together so well, and god she was so warm and heavy he could hardly believe it, and she wanted him and he wanted her. It had been a long time since he had been with somebody like this, intimately. It had probably been awhile for her too, if he was thinking about it, although it was hard to tell sometimes with Denise. She sure did seem eager though, and he liked the thought of her wanting him as much as he wanted her. Dale broke their kiss and sat up a little, rolled Denise onto her back, and got on top of her. She laughed, which turned into a deep groan when he started kissing down her jaw and her neck. Because they were no longer completely pressed together Denise took this opportunity to reach up and slipped her hand into his boxers, which despite the awkward angle sent hot chills of pleasure down his body. He held still for a moment, his mouth on her throat letting her touch him, before he pulled away and lay down next to Denise, still kissing her. He reached his own hand over to her underwear and tentatively started touching her. He had never had sex with a man before, well, Denise wasn’t a man but this part was still the same. He had touched himself he guessed, it couldn’t be that different.

“Is that alright?” he asked her.

“Yeah” she breathed. He watched her, she had her eyes closed and her head pressed back into the pillow with her mouth slightly open. Dale leaned back in to kiss her neck. He moved his hand a little faster, gaining confidence. He could feel her moan under his lips. 

“Hey you’re not half bad at that.” she breathed. He smiled and moved back up to kiss her. They kissed for a minute before breaking apart and just looking at each other, faces very close. “Keep it up and I’m going to finish.” Denise said in a minute, looking into his eyes. As if to prove her point, she moaned luxuriously, maintaining eye contact. It sent bolts of arousal right to Dales crotch, damn that woman knew what she was doing. Dale could see a spasm of pleasure cross her face whenever he moved his hand, as well as feel precum on the tip of her cock. And oh her face. There was something so intimate about watching someones expressions during sex, esecially so close like this, so that they could feel eachother breathing. Her eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering, before meeting his again. The way she was panting slightly combined with the way she was pushing up into his hand, brought him to a level of frustrated arousal that he didn’t think he could bear for much longer. Dale quickened pace with his hand, and leaned slowly in to kiss her. This brought her over the edge. 

“Ohhh!” she cried as Dale felt her cock jerking under his grip. He kissed harder. He could feel every inch of her pleasure as she cried out into his mouth and only pulled back when she had fully come. She looked up at him as he pulled his head up, breathing heavily. When she had caught her breath she grinned up at him. “Now it’s your turn Coop.” She sat up and gave him a once over, making him very aware of his flushed and still very aroused state. After taking him in, she pulled off his boxers, and let them fall to the ground. She eyed him over once again, hypnotized.

“What are you waiting for?” Dale said. God he was aroused. She laughed. 

“I've wanted to do this for a very long time is all.” She moved farther down on the bed, and before Dale could ponder over what she had just said she was leaning down and taking his cock into her mouth. 

“Oh  _ Denise! _ ” he gasped out. She sucked on his tip for a moment, before taking him into her mouth farther. He moaned and dug his fingers into the sheets, trying not to move too abruptly so as to not choke her. She made a little noise and he could feel her tongue inside her mouth rubbing against the sensitive head. She moved her mouth up and down a few times, before adding her hand to help out. God Dale was close. She could feel it too, and slowed down, looking up at him as she pulled slowly off his tip. He looked back mesmerized as she ran her tongue up his length before taking him all the way in again. He moaned, and felt himself jerking up into her mouth with every stroke. She could take it though, and hummed deeply, sending vibrations all down his shaft. “I’m gonna…,” he said, panting, “Denise…!” 

With that he came. Denise took his cock in deep and swallowed as he shuddered, the feeling of her throat squeezing his member elevating his orgasm. When she pulled her head up Dale was breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling. She crawled up so she was lying beside him. Dale rolled over to look at her, smiling. He kissed her and she laughed into the kiss. 

“We should do this again sometime.” She said pulling away. He agreed. 

Harry paused before knocking, usually it was quiet in Coopers room in the Great Northern, but this time he was sure he heard laughing. Was Cooper taking to someone else? There were definitely more than one voice. He put his ear to the door the laughing stopped. He pulled away, suddenly self conscious of the fact that he was trying to spy on Agent Cooper, who he respected and trusted. He knocked, and stood back. There was a sound of voices and then the door opened. It wasn't Cooper though, to his surprise. In the foot or so that the door was open stood Denise. Harry caught his breath, trying not to stare, Denise was wearing a pair of black women's panties, with Coopers nightshirt unbuttoned over top. It seemed that he had come at a very bad time. 

“He's busy right now, can I take a message?” She said, not looking embarrassed in the slightest. 

“Uhh… yeah you can tell him to meet me up at the station in a bit, but it's not urgent.” He was blushing. Denise nodded, casually, as if this were a standard interaction and she wasn't in her underwear in someone else's hotel room. 

“It's not his case manager from the FBI is it?” She asked. “I'm afraid he might be going to come back here for another visit.”

“Ah.. no it's not, and like it said it's not urgent so I'll just…” Denise interrupted him. 

“If you see him could you keep this whole thing quiet?” she gestured to herself and the room behind her “I'm not supposed to be having anything but a professional relationship with Dale and I'm worried that if they find out they'll fire me or assign him someone else….” she trailed off. 

“Oh for sure!” Harry said. God he was blushing now. How was she so casual about this? Was this kind of thing normal in the city where they were from? Why was Coop letting him see this? “See you later.” He said, already starting down the hall. He heard Denise close the door, and he heard the lock click. Working with the FBI was going to take some getting used to. 

  
  



End file.
